


and you kept us awake with wolf teeth

by earthtodanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Tags to be added as chapters are added, This Would Be A Semi Soulmates AU But They're Soulmates In Every Single Fic, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthtodanvers/pseuds/earthtodanvers
Summary: Lena Luthor feels like she's being followed. No matter where she goes, the same blue eyes of the creature that protected her one night in the forest as a teenager seem to watch over her even in her dreams. Eight years later she sees the same creature again the night before she's to board the Venture, and now there's two reporters standing across from her at her desk, and she could swear she's seen the blonde's eyes somewhere before...or, the Werewolf Kara Danvers AU like three people asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The long awaited love child of mine and alexdykers' furry tendencies and their followers' need to enable them is here but with a different story line than I originally planned.

Lena let out a string of curses as she tripped over yet another tree root, the forest she was currently stalking though barely having enough light despite it being a full moon to help her avoid any obstacles in her way. In fact, she could barely even hear herself think over the sound of hundreds of crickets and other insects chirping near the lake and around her. The youngest Luthor truly was a city girl, body, mind, and soul, and she genuinely had no idea how people willingly hiked in this, let alone slept out here for fun instead of in the safety of a house.

The only reason the 16 year old even let herself be dragged out to the Luthor lake house in the middle of fucking _nowhere_ (it was a 15 minute drive from some small coastal town that started with an "M") was the chance of getting even an inkling of a tan before the next semester started at her boarding school in Ireland. This however – being in an unfamiliar forest in a town she’d never been in at midnight _just_ because she was mad at Lillian – was not worth even a second of sunlight she’d gotten in the week they’d been there.

Yet _another_ argument between Lillian and Lena took place half an hour before about how Lena wasn’t living up to the "Luthor family expectations" (something about having dyed hair, piercings, and getting distracted by “friends” instead of studying 24 hours a day meant she wasn't living up to the family name) and now here Lena was, being followed by enough insects to feed the local frog population for a millennia and tripping every 4 steps on another _f u c k i n g_ tree.

It was after that trip, though, that had almost brought Lena to her knees, that Lena had realized that the ever present buzzing of insects had stopped cold. The moon had seemed to shine brighter now than ever before, illuminating the small clearing she had just stumbled into so brightly it was as though the sun had risen. Something about being alone in a completely silent forest with a full moon shining overhead made this moment seem… climatic. Like the whole of Lena’s life had led up to this moment.

She felt all the hairs on the back of her neck raise as she was frozen in place, unable to will herself to move. Time seemed to slow as something stalked out of the shadows on the opposite side of the clearing to Lena, its blue eyes seeming to pierce right into her soul as they locked with hers. Minutes could’ve gone by, hours, even, and Lena wouldn’t have noticed. Whatever this thing was… it captivated her. She couldn’t tell what colour its actual body was, as the moon had turned everything around the two of them a blue-ish silver, but judging by what she could see of it, the faint rays of moonlight catching on what looked to be silver fur, it was either a very large dog or a wolf.

Now, Lena was by no circumstances nature savvy. What she was, though, was someone with common sense, who knew this creature could probably run much faster than her and that running would be completely pointless, but she didn’t feel like she needed to. There was a feeling settling in the clearing that this was their world, their moment, that the whole universe had stopped moving for a small time to allow the two of them to meet.

Lena blinked, and it was gone.

The clearing was dark again, the sudden return of cricket chirping almost deafening in contrast to whatever it was she had just experienced.

Had she blacked out? Hallucinated? It was late, she tried to reason with herself that she must just be sleep deprived, but something in the back of her mind knew that this was more than just a lack of sleep.

But then she blinked again, this time being welcomed to the sight of light flooding through thin curtains onto her bedroom floor back at the lakehouse. It had only been a dream... probably caused by Lena getting too much sun. Whatever it was, she should probably stay in the shade for the day.

Her stomach growling loudly caused the teenager to finally will herself out of bed, only for her reflection in her full length mirror to catch her eye and cause her to do a double take.

There she was, same clothes as the night before in her dream, pants covered in dirt, pine needles in her messy hair, and the boots she wore set next to her bed behind her that were caked in mud from walking along the lake.

If it wasn't a dream... what the hell had she seen out there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm physically incapable of writing dialogue or chapters with close to 1k words. I promise it'll get gay eventually, just gotta do a little world building, ya know?  
> Thanks for reading! feel free to comment or contact me on tumblr @wlwkara if you wanna talk more about the au!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finds something out about her weird night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short lil update tonight ! I realized after I published the last chapter that I should've included this, but it didn't fit in with the events of the next chapter so it just had to be published on it's own. enjoy !!

The Luthor family breakfast was going as it usually did every other morning of their trip; Lionel flipping through the business section of the newspaper he’d been getting delivered to the lake house, Lillian practically oozing judgement despite Lena having done nothing so far that morning except for put some strawberry jam on a slice of toast, (if Lena was being honest, Lillian probably thought that she couldn’t even spread jam right,) and Lena just trying to eat  _something_ before her stomach digested itself.

The local news quietly droned on in the background, the usual small town stories trying to occupy their time slot for the hour: reports of the local high school basketball team winning a district tournament, a small segment on how to make guacamole for a small get together, and the weather for the next week in the surrounding area. Honestly Lena was just waiting for a story on a wolf sighting by the lake, or that someone’s livestock had been attacked.

She should’ve known better than to jinx it.

The weather segment ended and a breaking news banner popped up along the screen, the sudden change in mood from calm reports of light cloud to the  _BUM BUM_ of the breaking story introduction music making Lena jump, as she had begun to tune it out in favour of the light business chat Lillian and Lionel were having over their cups of coffee.

“We’re putting a pause on our weather segment for a moment to share some breaking news. A report from Midvale Police Department just arrived stating that earlier this morning a young man was discovered by a dog walker next to Middle Lake in critical condition. It’s reported that around midnight to 12:30 last night the young man was out for a walk along the lake when someone had attacked him from behind and bludgened him, likely with a bat,” the shot on the screen cut from the news anchor to a shot of the forest, “here we have the location where the dog walker had found the victim barely clinging to life, having heard his calls for help from the lakeshore-“

Lena squinted at the scene on the TV for a second before her blood ran cold. It looked so different in the daylight, and the scenery was hard to distinguish with the presence of a circle of police tape surrounding the trees, but the location was eerily familiar. It had been burning the back of her eyelids as she slept last night and occupying every other thought as she had tried to stomach a small breakfast that morning. It was the clearing from last night.

Oh God, Lena realized.

The creature last night wasn’t a hallucination or some weird omen. It was protecting her. If it wasn’t for that thing… her parents would probably be currently barely tuned into reports of herself being beaten within an inch of her life by some stranger in the middle of the night.

“I’m uhm-“ Lena stuttered, eyes still on the scene on the television, “-I’m going to go for a shower, excuse me.”

She stumbled up the stairs and rushed to the bathroom without a second glance at either Lionel or Lillian, fearing they might notice she looked even paler than usual.

Lena locked herself in the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face, trying to calm her nerves. God, she thought the mere fact that she even _saw_ whatever that wolf-like creature last night was odd, but the fact it probably saved her life…

What the _hell_ was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> work's been a little hectic lately, I'll try to update ASAP !!  
> (come shout at me at wlwkara on tumblr)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years into Lena's future, she visits National City with Lex only to run into a familiar figure again...

The full moon shone brightly above her as she quickly made her way down the street, Lena flinched as her heel caught a puddle and splashed cold water up the back of her leg, and began cursing herself for not waiting for a cab. Twenty years old, and the young woman still didn’t trust random men enough to get into a car with one, even if statistically it was safe… 

Regardless, the hotel her and Lex were staying at in National City was only a few blocks from where her older brother was getting celebratory drinks with his Lex Corp business partners after sealing a deal for a new tower to go up for a branch in the city within the next couple of years. Lena wasn’t of legal drinking age and although she didn’t mind the occasional whiskey (if Lionel raised her at all it was with _taste_ ), spending any amount of time around intoxicated men was last on the list of ways she enjoyed spending her work trips.

Caught up into her own thoughts and not paying attention, (okay… she _might’ve_ stayed for one or two drinks) she didn’t notice a man trailing about 20 feet behind her as she turned onto an empty side street. The slight stumble she had as a result of her shock from the cold water was all the man needed to close the distance between the two of them and grab Lena by the wrist.

“Hand over your wallet, don’t make things difficult.”

Lena instinctively ripped her wrist out of his grasp and turned around to face the man that barely had an inch on her. Maybe it was the alcohol in her veins, it was probably the knowledge she had a taser in her purse, but she felt confident enough in herself to coolly state, “I’m not going to hand over anything, it’d be in your best interest to move on.”

That had just seemed to piss him off as he slowly pulled a knife out of his back pocket, “I’d reconsider if i were you, your wallet and phone, or your life.” he had the nerve to give her a cocky smile, “your choice.”

Lena swallowed harshly. Lillian had always tried to ingrain in her that there was a time and a place for her attitude, she just had hoped this hadn’t been a wrong place. Maybe Lillian had a point for the first time in the 16 years she knew her.

“Fine. They’re in my purse so don’t flip I just need to get them out.”

Lena slowly reached into her bag, of course reaching in for her taser and not her wallet, when she felt something she hadn’t since a night quite like this one, four years prior.

The Moon seemed to shine brighter, as any cloud cover cleared almost instantly.

All her muscles tensed as the hairs stood up on the back of her neck.

“Hey the fuck are you doing? Do you think I’m fucking around-” the would-be mugger’s outburst was cut short as a large tan wolf ran past Lena and attached its jaws firmly onto his right arm, the force of the wolf hitting him causing him to fall ass-first onto the wet pavement beneath him.

He yelled out in pain and struggled to get the wolf off of him, only succeeding when the wolf itself released his arm, allowing him to scramble to his feet. He stared in terror for half a second at Lena and the massive beast standing in front of her and growling angrily, before sprinting in the opposite direction.

Lena watched the street he disappeared down for a beat more until she felt a soft brush against her left hand that now hung limp at her side. She almost jumped, but looked down to see the same entrancing wolf from her youth now pressing itself up against her side comfortingly, and looking up to the frozen woman.

She barely stuttered out, “I-it’s you… from before, from the forest-”

The wolf then nuzzled lightly into her hand, snapping Lena out of her daze.

She never owned a dog before, but Veronica had a german shepard, and they’re kind of the same as wolves right?

Who was she kidding, she should probably book an appointment with the family psychiatrist in the morning. This was clearly some… stress caused hallucination.

Lena squatted down to eye height with the wolf in front of her and gently held out her hand to rub its ears.

“Thank you… for saving my life. I know you can’t understand me but it’d be a bit rude not to thank you at this point, right?” she laughed, thinking of her current situation.

She was alone. In an alley. In a city she wasn’t from. Talking to a dog.

Oh, if Lillian could see her now.

“But you’ve got to get out of here, it’s not safe for something like you to be out here, someone might hurt you…”

The wolf cocked it’s head at Lena at that, letting out a small whine, clearly detecting her tone.

“We’ll meet again I’m sure. We seem to be connected after all… I’ll try to bring some treats for the next time you save my life?”

Warm blue eyes blinked up at her, green blinked back, and the wolf was gone.

Yep, definitely phoning the psychiatrist in the morning.

Lena stood up in the now visibly dimmer street, the clouds now pulling themselves back over the moon, and did her best to wipe off her slightly muddy knees.

She took a deep breath and starting walking towards the hotel yet again. The young woman tiredly dragged her hand over her eyes, opened them again, and was back in her hotel room. In her bed. With the sunlight streaming in through the open curtains.

_God_ , her dreams got weirdly vivid sometimes. Maybe Lex was right, and she should stop drinking so close to bed.

She got out of bed and looked down to her clothes, only to see the left side of her pants covered in tan dog hair, and both her knees in dried mud.

It never was anything simple in the Luthor family, was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh....................................... I have no excuse.   
> thank you all so much for your continued kudos as always hit me up on tumblr @wlwkara and be sure to harass me when I don't update next time ! I've got a lot planned for the future of this fic, and I really want to finish it!!


End file.
